Episode 6510 (12th March 2007)
Plot Tracy casually checks with Deirdre that she got rid of the tape. Peter turns up to show support at the plea hearing. Liam follows Leanne into the Corner Shop, on phone to a girl. Leanne overhears and thinks he's making it up. Liam tells Leanne he'll take her anywhere she wants, but she leaves. Dev tells Liam he's thinking of starting the gym again. Liam's about to catch up with Leanne but Paul pulls up, being careful not to provoke him after yesterday's behaviour. Vernon's off to the job centre, he receives sarcastic digs from Steve. Dev asks Molly again whether she thinks he's fat. Molly advises Dev to go into town to treat himself. Tracy confirms to the Barrister that she is going to plead not guilty on the grounds of self-defence and has no intention of changing her plea. Liam checks with Paul that everything's in place for meeting with Macnee's. Paul sees Sean mimicking Michelle and laughing. He goes to stunned Sean, drags him up from his workstation and tells him to get out. Sean heads for the door. The factory girls are shaken and angry. They decide to go on strike. Sean tells Eileen why he's been sacked but she's unsympathetic. Janice notices Wiki, her Polish replacement. Joanne goes to No.11 to let Sean know they are on strike. The picketers are out on the Street. Leanne returns from a shopping trip and is pleased to see Janice is back. Dev returns from his shopping trip with a jacket and shirt. Vernon reports that he placed an advert in a music shop window offering drumming lessons. As Carla appears, Paul sees her and gets into car with his sandwich. The strikers are delighted at marital discord. She strides into factory and demands to know from Liam what's going on. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Jayne Simon - Julia Marsen *Mark Sinclair - Simon Kunz *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Barrister's Chambers Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul sacks Sean for boasting and causing the workforce to go on strike just as Liam is preparing for a meeting with potential buyers; Janice returns from France; and the Barlows attend Tracy's plea hearing. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,000,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2007 episodes